


Assassin in Love

by Littlewildcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Steve is in love with Tony Stark. Only problem is he is the Winter Soldier
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Assassin in Love

Steve looked down the scope of his rifle at the brunette beauty he had been staring at all night. He watched the man turn around and gave him privy to that tight ass.

“ You’re going right to get us in trouble again.”

Steve huffed and ignored the man behind him.

“ The red dick head is going to make us clean all the fucking bathrooms at HQ if he knows that you are stalking him again.”

“ I’m not stalking Buck. I’m just doing to recon.”

“ Yeah recon on that ass.”

Steve ignored him. 

“ Come on, I know it’s a hot piece of ass but he doesn’t like you. The man sent an RPG at us last week.”

“ Because we crashed into his private collection of cars that he had at the air force base.”

“ Still it was over the top.”

Steve adjusted the rifle when Tony began to move.

He followed him as he watched him travel to the buffet table of desserts. The man looked excitedly at the display. A dark skinned man pulled him away and seemed to be reprimanding him as Tony sulked. It was probably because his last cholesterol panel was less than stellar and had the tendency to eat sweets before anything nutritious. 

Steve continued to track him.

“ Why don’t you just fuck him and get him out of your system?”

“ I believe in consent.”

“ Well they tend to clench so deliciously tighter when they are scared and struggle.”

Steve turned to the smirking man behind him. “ That’s disgusting.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at him. “ Like you are any better.”

Steve got up and stretched. He was a super solider but he did get cramped up  
After spending a good hour holding a rifle on the ground. 

“ Can we go to work now and do recon on that shady politician guy or are you going to continue to ogle at Starks ass?”

Steve glared at him. “ I wasn’t ogling.”

“ Yeah and I’m a blonde. Now come on let’s go.”

Steve nodded and followed Bucky’s Lead.

“ Yeah... god... fuck yeah.” Steve murmured as he watch Tony in his shower. Steve knew it was a good idea to place those covert cameras in tony’s hotel. He kept jerking him to Tony lathering his body with soap. He watched as those hands trailed his body with a body sponge as he tilt his head backwards to the spray of water.

“ Are you shitting me,” he heard Bucky growl.

“ TV has the best view.”

He could basically hear Bucky’s eye roll. “ Yeah but that’s doesn’t mean you need to flash the world your Johnson.”   
Bucky flopped on the couch next to him. 

“ Well he at least has a very nice ass.” Steve nodded breathlessly.

“ Do you mind if I...”

Steve shrugged and tossed him the lube. Bucky pushed down his pants and took them off. He circled his hole with a lube finger.   
“ Do you think he tops?”

“ He does both.”

“ Perfect.” Bucky groaned as he inserted his finger. 

“Thought you didn’t like him.”

“Never said that.” Bucky moaned.

Bucky added another finger and began to jerk himself off.  
Steve just rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen in front of him.

Ch. 3

Steve met the love of his life in a very unconventional way. Steve needed a...physical type of release every some after and Schmidt would always set him up with someone who had the clearance to do so after being thoroughly vetted. But that night was different. 

Schmidt had set him up as usual and was supposed to meet the escort when he stopped in his tracks. As cliche as it sounds, he saw the most handsome man he had ever seen in his life. The world had seen to stop when he saw Tony smile at the bartender and asked for a glass of water, his eyes twinkling at some joke the man told.

And before he knew it, he was walking over there and taking up the seat next to him. Steve flagged down the bartender and asked for some whiskey. Tony had gave him a sideways looked with a perfect eyebrow raised. 

Steve gave him a confident smile that belied what he was actually feeling. 

“Can I help you?” Tony asked.

“ I was trying to come up with a nice pick up line, but I can’t think of one.”

Tony chuckled. 

“ I think I’m a little too old for you.” Tony said all most dismissively.

“ That’s good. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two.”

Tony almost spit of the water he was drinking as he spluttered.

Steve smiled. 

And that’s how they ended up in a hotel room two hours later after talking at the bar. Tony had kissed him like his life depended on it.  
Tony had pushed him against the wall weaved his fingers through his hair. Steve divested tony of his clothes and then turned them so Toyns back was against the wall and lifted him up. Tony gasped in surprise and he wrapped himself around Steve.

“ Jesus fuck! How did you do that?” Steve chuckled as he kissed Tony again and began to grind against him. 

Tony whined in pleasure. 

“ Good if you don’t get your dick in me...” 

Steve chuckled and carried him to bed.

Steve looked down and noticed something amazing.   
“ You’re an omega” he said an awe.

“ Will that be a problem?”

Steve smirked, “Not at all.”

Steve began to kiss all the way down his body, by passing his cock, to look at the pink hole staring back at him.

“ Ummm...”

Steve looked up.

Tony looked a bit sheepish. “ I don’t have any STD’s but I really didn’t anticipate my night to end like this and I need some.... things.”

Steve got to his knees. “ Want me to call room service?”  
Tony smiled and nodded. And he did just that.

They came five minutes later with large condoms for Steve, lube and an omega dam. 

It didn’t take long for their foreplay to begin again. Steve kissed the inside of his thighs and licked his pussy ravenously.   
Tony cried and panted as he gripped Steve’s hair and clutched his head with his legs. Steve would die a happy man if he suffocated like that. It didn’t take long before Tony came.

When steve looked at him, there was a dopey grin. He remembered him asking who taught him to eat pussy. Steve Had rather not say as he had never done that before. No omega had been worth it before. Tony had kept begging stating he wanted to sent them an edible arrangement. Steve has laughed and rolled on top of Tony, kissing him. 

Steve had then fingered him with lube coated fingers and watched as he came apart.   
The best part however was when he finally was able to slide his dick into him. It had been the best feeling ever. Even with a condom on. 

They fucked on the bed, on the floor, on the couch and in the shower when they were ready to wash up. He was so tight. When he was riding him, he moved like a dancer. When he was under him, he was like a wildcat. Scratching his back and moaning in pleasure. It had felt even better when he finally knotted.

When Steve’s knot deflated and he was able to roll to his side to look at Tony the man gave him a cheeky smile. 

“ Well I gotta say I’ll give that a 10/10.”

“ Hmm... glad you approve, but I don’t mind giving a repeat performance.” He said sultry and he kissed Tony’s neck. 

Tony giggled. “ I don’t think I can handle another round. Some of us are not twenty.”

“ Well now you can brag to all of your friends that you bagged a young one and went at it all night.”

Tony laughed. “ Are you sure this wasn’t some dumb frat bet? To sleep with an old omega?”

Steve snorted. “ Im not really the kind of guy to be in a frat.”

“ You know what I mean.”

“ Honey , excuse me for being vulgar but you have a nice pussy and a charming personality.”

“ I’m so happy you noticed my personality and not just my pussy.”

Steve laughed and kissed Tony again as he dragged him closer.

“ Tomorrow, I’m going to take you to breakfast.”

“ And what makes you think I’ll say yes?”

“ Because right after breakfast I’ll take you to my place and fuck you over my dining room table.”

“ You drive a hard bargain mister.”

Steve was about to retort when the door bursted open violently. Steve rolled on top of Tony to protect him and looked at the intruder. That mother fucker.

“ Bucky what the hell!” Bucky lowered his rifle and looked at Steve with a nonchalant expression. 

“ You didn’t answer your cell.”

Steve felt tony push him and he relented.   
“ Are you fucking serious?! How are you exactly ‘Steve’ if that’s your real name,” he spat, “ how the fuck do you k ow this guy.”

Bucky looked at Tony with a surprised expression and paled.

“ Huh?” Steve asked dumbfoundedly.

“ That asshole wrecked my dads car collection and almost killed us when he shot at us when he thought we were some terrorists. You ducking assholes! I’m outta here!”

Before steve could comprehend what was going on, Tony left in a flurry.

Bucky looked at him owlishly. “ Well in my defense I’m color blind and their car looked a lot like the bad guys.”

-/-

Steve groaned at the memory. This is why Tony won’t date him and Keeps on ignoring him. This is why is has to result to following him (not stalking, mind you). But hopefully that is all about to change. 

-/-

Steve hummed as he continued to stir the Mac and cheese, the glare not affecting him one bit. He was finally glad he had him, his one and only true love.   
“ What do you want to drink with dinner tonight?”  
“ Go fuck yourself” Tony snarled.  
“ I guess grape juice it is.” Steve chirped happily. Tony will soon understand how there were meant to  
Be together.   
“ Well dinner is ready!” Steve said happily as he placed a plate of food in front of Tony.  
He smiled cheerfully as he cut a piece of chicken and offered it to Tony. Tony glared at him as he ate it grudgingly. It wild toe the Avengers a bit to realize that Tony is missing but at least he could spend some time with his precious little one.


End file.
